Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is a fictional character appearing in the Toy Story franchise. He is a space ranger and is one of two (later three) main protagonists (the other being Sheriff Woody). He has also appeared in the movie Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and the television series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, as well as the two film sequels. His often repeated catchphrase is "To infinity ... and beyond!" While Tim Allen voiced the character in the Toy Story films and the TV movie, Patrick Warburton provided his voice for the TV series, and Pat Fraley voiced Buzz Lightyear for the video games and the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasers attraction in Disneyland. Buzz is the deuteragonist of the Toy Story film series. In the theatrical films, the featured Buzz is a toy, a spaceman action figure, whereas the television properties follow the adventures of the fictional space ranger on whom the toy is modeled. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=1 edit History Buzz Lightyear was first seen on Toy Story as a birthday gift for Andy. At this time, Buzz does not realize that he is a toy, believing himself to be the real Buzz Lightyear. (The reason for this is implied in the first film, and clarified in the second: He was placed in hypersleep before going on his mission, for example, being inserted in the display carton. All Buzz Lightyear toys are similarly unaware.) He also thinks that all of his equipment is fully functional, not realizing that his communicator is a sticker, his laser is an LED, etc. This belief causes friction between Buzz and Woody, Andy's previous favorite toy, whom he refers to as a 'sad, strange, little man'. The other toys in Andy's room are attracted by Buzz's doo-dads and gung-ho attitude, but Woody becomes increasingly jealous and contrives to cause Buzz to fall behind Andy's desk. Instead, Buzz falls out of the window and is thought to be lost. During this period, Buzz manages to survive and save Woody numerous times due to the fact that he still believes that he is a space ranger. Using both stealth and agility, he manages to get through all challenges with Woody until he learns the truth. Eventually Buzz and Woody meet up and through a series of incidents, Buzz comes first to realize that he is, in fact, a toy. He learns this when he sees a Buzz Lightyear Action Figure TV commercial then attempts to fly out the window of toy-destroying child Sid's house, only to fall and break his left arm off in the process. At first, he has a nervous breakdown and falls into depression after learning the truth, but with encouragement from Woody, he gradually comes to accept the situation (being loved by Andy). He teams up with Woody to escape Sid, and together, they are able to reunite with Andy and the other toys. In Toy Story 2, Buzz leads Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Hamm on the mission to find and rescue Woody after he's stolen by Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn, for his collection. Assuming the leadership role, Buzz manages to track down Woody's trail and find the culprit. He appears to be a serious leader right on his task, as he demands the toys not to give up until Woody is safely back in Andy's room. Buzz and the toys eventually succeed by navigating traffic, elevators, cars, airports, and aircraft. At one point in the movie, while investigating Al's Toy Barn itself, Buzz is captured by a newer Buzz Lightyear action figure, who overpowers him and imprisons him in a display box, showing that the entire toy line apparently holds the same ignorance of their existence as toys as Buzz once had. Nevertheless, Buzz manages to break free from the box and follows the rest of the toys and Al all the way to his apartment. However, whilst escaping the Toy Barn, the toys accidentally release an evil Emperor Zurg action figure. Zurg, who like the other Space Ranger dolls, believes he is the real Emperor Zurg, follows Buzz. When Buzz finds Woody in Al's apartment, Woody decides to stay with the Roundup Gang instead of going with Buzz and Buzz says goodbye angrily by saying "To do what Woody? Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again? Some life!" and leaves. A minute later Woody tells Buzz that he'll come with them and invits the Roundup gang to come with him, but Prospector locks the vent and refuses to join to go to Andy's house. Following Al, the gang is attacked by Zurg who thinks he is the real Emperor Zurg and tries to kill the gang. The fake Buzz, who is leading the toys at that moment, battles Zurg, claiming that he "killed his father". After knocking Buzz to the ground, Zurg answers with the phrase: "No. I am your father", similarly to Darth Vader. When Zurg wants to strike Buzz down, he gets knocked off the elevator's roof by Rex. After rescuing Woody and getting rid of the vile Prospector at the airport, Buzz assists Woody in rescuing Jessie. Despite being separated from Woody, Buzz commandeers Bullseye to follow Woody and is seen galloping next to the plane's wheels when he catches Woody's hat. As the toys finally get home, Buzz holds a romantic interest for Jessie, giving her a nice compliment of her hair, and in return, Jessie describes Buzz as the 'sweetest space toy she ever met', much to his delight. The last shot shows Woody, Buzz, and their girlfriends watching Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me". In Toy Story 3, Buzz, along with Jessie, Woody and the other toys, end up in a daycare center after Andy had grown up and is preparing to go to college. Though initially excited at the prospect of being played with again, the toys soon find the various toddlers are extremely harsh on them and decide to escape. When Buzz escapes from the Caterpillar Room, he is captured and put in demo mode by Lotso. This causes him to regain his 'Space Ranger' persona, and he loses all his memories of before. The other toys from Andy's room capture Buzz and reset him, accidentally putting him in Spanish-speaking mode. He recovers fully and regains his memories when he is hit in the head by a falling TV set while trying to save Jessie. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=2 edit In other media In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Buzz is a space ranger working for Star Command, protecting the universe from Evil Emperor Zurg. He works in a team alongside Mira Nova, a Tangean princess with phasing powers, Booster, a janitor from the planet Jo-Ad, and XR, a robot created by the Little Green Men (the aliens from the movies, LGMs for short). In the Super Bowl on February 3, 2008 during the 3rd quarter, Buzz and Woody are watching the Super Bowl and then watch a promo for WALL-E, who is playing with a vacuum. Buzz Lightyear can be seen as meet-and-greet characters in the various Disneyland theme parks around the world. He also has a cameo appearance in Bedtime Stories as part of the audience. In Finding Nemo, Buzz can be found in a toy box in the dentist's office. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=3 edit Characteristics Buzz is a space ranger from the Intergalactic Alliance and is stationed in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. He is the captain of the Alliance's Team. Lightyear is known for his bravery and courage. Buzz believes that following rules is the way people should live their life. Though a great leader, at times he can be rather unemotional, one of his biggest character flaws. Buzz is said to be Emperor Zurg's son (à la Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) as mentioned in Toy Story 2, but in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, this is revealed to be a taunt intended to catch Buzz off guard.[episode needed] Either way, this shows that Buzz does not know his father (although as mentioned in Toy Story 2, he was indeed killed, possibly by Zurg, as neither of these facts have been refuted). Buzz is trained in several forms of martial arts and is a highly skilled warrior in hand to hand combat. Being in peak physical condition, Buzz makes a perfect space ranger and is an example to many. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=4 edit Buzz's suit Buzz wears a high-tech space suit, similar to those of modern-day astronauts though more streamlined and iconic. The suit chest features a control panel. On the left hand side of the suit, a large red button activates the suit's flight system. When activated, the wings on the suit's backpack will unfold, and the boosters at the bottom of the pack will ignite, allowing the wearer to fly. The sides of the wings carry lights that blink red and green, indicating port and starboard sides, in order to prevent any in-air collisions. The buttons on the right of the suit have numerous functions. Though it is unknown which button does what, when pressed the wearer will be able to contact Star Command, the headquarters of Buzz Lightyear and his allies. In the movies however, all they do is make Buzz say different catch phrases. For example, if the red button is hiT three times, he technically says: "Buzz, Buzz, Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!". The suit also has a liquid adamantium-nitrogen layer which allows Buzz to withstand virtually any physical attack and, in special circumstances, can be used to repel telepaths. Buzz's suit also protects against the vacuum and cold of space. It can also translate all he says into any language even an outer space dialect. A retractable helmet, when activated, covers Buzz's head and allows him to breathe in space or on planets lacking a sufficient supply of oxygen. The helmet is activated by pressing the purple button on the side of the chest armor. When pressed once, the helmet automatically swings up and seals; when pressed again the helmet flips back down. To protect against the heat of re-entry, the suit contains a shield generator. The left arm of the suit has a panel that flips open to reveal a display that contains a mission log in the wrist area to record history and provide records. It is also where a "Made In Taiwan" wording is embossed, one of the critical pieces of evidence that made him realize he was really a toy. Also located in this area are oxygen gauges, a fuel gauge for the jet pack, and a speaker. The right arm contains the weapon system which projects a powerful laser out of the small cannon on the back of the wrist. It is unknown how long the laser's battery life lasts, but it is known that it requires a recharge after some time. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=5 edit Utility belt As seen in Toy Story 2, Buzz has a utility belt as an upgrade to his already powerful suit. The buckle of the belt activates the anti-gravity servos stored around the belt. When pressed, a blue beam shoots out before completely covering the wearer in a bubble which allows them to, as the name suggests, defy gravity and fly without the aid of the jet pack. On the sides of the belt, two magnets are stored for climbing purposes. The magnets are shown to be able to support up to three pounds (1.3 kg) before slipping, making them rather strong for toy magnets. At the back of the belt a compartment contains a grappling hook which can easily fold up. The string of the grappling hook is estimated to be about 12 inches (30 cm) long and strong, being able to hold four toys without fraying. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=6 edit Variant space suits Though how many different space suits Buzz has is unknown , it is known that there are two different series of suits. The first series consists of modified version of his original suit, but with different weapons. The other series are for different rescue missions. There are three different types of rescue suits that have been shown so far: Delta, Alpha and Gamma. Delta consists of the basic suit, and a bigger jet pack and a grappling hook. The others have been shown to have a similar look but with different weapons. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=7 edit Name It is implied that Buzz Lightyear's name was inspired by Apollo 11 astronaut Buzz Aldrin, largely due to the suggestion of the film's makers that he has "the coolest name of any astronaut." Aldrin acknowledged the tribute when he pulled a Buzz Lightyear doll out during a speech at NASA, to rapturous cheers; a clip of this can be found on the Toy Story 10th Anniversary DVD. He did not, however, receive any endorsement fees for the use of his first name http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=8 edit Action figure Toy figure, Buzz Lightyear, with packaging, licensed from the film Toy Story, plastic / cardboard, made for Thinkway Toys in China, 1995-1999. The Buzz Lightyear is made of plastic and is dressed in grey, green and blue with touches of red and black. The figure is sealed in a cardboard and plastic blister pack with color illustration of the characters Woody and Buzz from the film Toy Story. The text "Disney's Toy Story Collectible Figure" is printed on the front of the packaging. Additional color illustrations and character histories are printed on the reverse side of the pack. The toy sells for $19.95 at Disney's stores currently. The Buzz Lightyear figure was manufactured by Thinkway Toys, New York between 1995-1999. An enhanced, newer model was released in 2009 to coincide with the Toy Story 3-D Double Feature. Originally, Tim Allen's voice was on the action figure. The newer models feature a voice actor who sounds similar to Allen. The Toy Story Action Figure, Buzz Lightyear was subject to mass sales in the Christmas after the film's release, mainly in the United States and United Kingdom. Additional parts could be purchased, e.g. wings etc... It was the number 1 toy sold in the UK and has remained a sought-after collectible since. [citation needed] In 1995, Thinkway didn't think that Toy Story would be that popular hence didn't make enough dolls to meet demand, as referenced in Toy Story 2. In May 2008, NASA and Disney announced that an original Thinkway Toys' Buzz Lightyear action figure would fly aboard the space shuttle Discovery on mission STS-124. The 12-inch toy was to remain on the International Space Station for six months, where it would take part in an experiment and appear in a video downlink from space. The flight was arranged as part of the Toys In Space program that began in 1985.[1] The mission launched with Buzz aboard the NASA space shuttle Discovery (STS-124) on May 31, 2008, to celebrate the opening of Toy Story Midway Mania at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney's California Adventure theme parks, with the ultimate destination of the International Space Station (ISS). The action figure "ate" dinner with the 10 astronauts and cosmonauts and was seen peering out a window aboard the ISS. The action figure stayed aboard the space station for a period of six months as part of a NASA toys-in-space educational program.[2] The Buzz action figure returned from the space station on Sept. 11, 2009 aboard mission STS-128.[3] In October 2009, Thinkway Toys released a replica Buzz Lightyear figure based on the figure in the Toy Story movies as part of their Toy Story Collection series of toys. This Buzz Lightyear was much more accurately detailed than the other Buzz Lightyear figures and it has features similar to the figure seen in the movie with similar pop out wings complete with blinking lights, laser, wrist communicator and the figure has over 65 phrases. The figure also comes with a Certificate of Authenticity and comes packaged in the spaceship packaging as seen in the movies. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=9 edit Cultural impact http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=10 edit Reception On October 2007, readers of Empire voted him #1 of the Top 20 Greatest Pixar Characters.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Buzz_Lightyear&action=edit&section=11 edit "To infinity and beyond!" Buzz Lightyear's classic line "To infinity and beyond!" has seen usage not only on T-shirts, but among philosophers and mathematical theorists as well.[5] Mathematicians have pointed out that it is not possible to go beyond infinity in mathematics, but instead stating that the phrase is only relevant to "showbiz".[6][7] Lucia Hall of The Humanist linked the film's plot to an interpretation of humanism. She compared the phrase to "All this and heaven, too!", indicating one who is happy with a life on Earth as well as having an afterlife.[8] The 2008 quadruple platinum song Single Ladies by Beyoncé Knowles includes the lyric "...and delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond." Also in 2008, astronauts took an action figure of Buzz Lightyear into space on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Shuttle_Discovery Discovery Space Shuttle] as part of an educational experience for students while stressing the catchphrase. The action figure was used for experiments in zero-g.[9] Also in 2008, the phrase made international news when it was reported that a father and son had continually repeated the phrase to help them keep track of each other while treading water for 15 hours in the Atlantic Ocean.[10][11] Many think that Buzz's tag line is a homage to Stanley Kubrick's 2001: A Space Odyssey which has a third act titled Jupiter And Beyond The Infinite.